pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wizardboy777/Archive 4
Deletion thingy In a recent deletion spree you deleted a build (Build:Rt/any Quick Channeler) which someone had editted to redirect to another build, the build was rated as "great" until someone did the redirect thingy on it. Is there any way to bring it back or shall I just re-create it? cheers *edit* Also the page it re-directed to doesn't seem to exist now. - McMullen 09:24, 11 February 2008 (EST) Infuse heal moar plx :) :o_o That's ridiculous :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:52, 3 January 2008 (EST) I don't have time to finish the last 50. If one of the other admins wants to nuke them, go ahead :P Otherwise, I'll get 'em tomorrow. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:00, 3 January 2008 (EST) :What, you have something better to than delete things on pvx? Lord Belar 22:16, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::Not voluntarily. -- Armond Warblade 19:11, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::I finally got around to watching the third pirates of the caribbean movie. It was a rental, and due back yesterday :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:13, 4 January 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Template%3AWell&diff=358413&oldid=354879 Thought you might like to know. -- Armond Warblade 00:15, 4 January 2008 (EST) :I should sleep more...I just got annoyed that I can't turn that 1 link purple lol Dejh 03:41, 4 January 2008 (EST) :Should that be a subcategory of candidates for deletion? Lord Belar 14:16, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::Yes. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:21, 4 January 2008 (EST) Remember what I was telling you about today? Here's a link. I also liked the Echo one, but forgot to mention it. NoU is still my favorite tho :P Dejh 18:21, 7 January 2008 (EST) b? Are you a /b/tard? Just wondering, because i see your motivator style picture and yea.... Tensaryu 15:03, 9 January 2008 (EST) :Please sign your comments by typing four tildes (~~~~). And I didn't make that picture, nor am I even really sure what 4chan is (I had to look up /b/tard :P) Also, don't overdo the aimspeek. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:25, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::Thats a shame. But whatever. It's all good. Tensaryu 15:03, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::The motivational was mine, I was a /b/tard until about eight months ago when /b/ went to hell in a handbasket (still a fa/tg/uy, though). Motivationals aren't 4chan originals either, they were started by despair.com. --71.229.204.25 21:16, 11 January 2008 (EST) *nerdgasm* http://www.zreomusic.com/download. From Firefox, go to Tools --> Options --> Content tab --> Manage --> Change MP3s to open with Windows Media Player. The 12 links next to them are dead (servers probably finally gave up on a game 10 years old), but clicking the names opens them in WMP and closes an old song if you were listening to it. Obv, if you right click the name in WMP and say "open file location", you can ctrl-c ctrl-v it to a place where you'll find it again. -- Armond Warblade 14:55, 9 January 2008 (EST) Ohio Weather And its freakin balmy a week after snowing. We can always hope for snowdays, eh? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:26, 10 January 2008 (EST) :Not worse than schitzo Indiana weather, First it snowed, then it rained, then it stoped, then it flooded, then it rained somemore, then it got cold again... did i mention this was over the course of 4 days?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 23:29, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::Heh, the power at my high school got knocked out by all the rain on wednesday, so I didn't have to go then :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:03, 11 January 2008 (EST) helpme plz can u plz help me put my build on the admin noticeboard to delete 2 votes. I changed my build around a lot and the previous votes were about skill taken out. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/D_Golden_Assault :I'll change mine to a more appropriate one. Next time, use three ='s ( ) for when you want to post on the admin noticeboard under "Build-specific issues". [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 16:06, 11 January 2008 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3AWizardboy777&diff=368745&oldid=367842 IT'S OVER THREE THOUSAND O_O You like deleting things :P Dejh 20:10, 11 January 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Wizardboy777&curid=12562&diff=368780&oldid=368774 Every hour it'll check to see which one to display? Too tired to parse out all the code. -- Armond Warblade 20:49, 11 January 2008 (EST) Each one displays for 8 hours at a time. Not sure what time zone it uses, might be GMT. I know uses server time, so I assume that CURRENTHOUR is different ;). But 0-7 is the quote of the week, 8-15 is the words of wisdom, and 16-23 is the 8BT quote. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:54, 11 January 2008 (EST) :And there was something about if the page hasn't been edited since the last time it was viewed, it might be cached by the browser and display the wrong one. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:55, 11 January 2008 (EST) ::CURRENTTIME, CURRENTMONTH, CURRENTHOUR, CURRENTYEAR, etc, are all static once the page finishes loading, if that's what you mean. So don't expect it to change if you don't hit refresh. -- Armond Warblade 22:42, 11 January 2008 (EST) :::http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Magic_words#Time ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:22, 11 January 2008 (EST) ohai is this ur guild? http://www.teamquitter.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=4248 Fishy Moo 16:27, 15 January 2008 (EST) :No. I don't recognize any of those IGNs, and our leader almost always has "Human" in his character names. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:40, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::You'll probably have to ask human, or someone else that's been in the guild longer than I have, but I think the guild name was copied off of another guild, such as that one. I just know I've heard someone say something along the lines of "The origional Pi is reforming" once or twice on vent. Oh, and human is on his monk as often as not, which doesn't have "Human" anywhere in the name :P Dejh 19:58, 15 January 2008 (EST) RC much? I think we should find a way to keep your deletions from showing up.. there's no way to see anything else when you go on your sprees... T_T cedave ( _buildpage) 22:00, 16 January 2008 (EST) :Write a program that you can coypy+paste RC into and it'll remove all deletion log notices imo ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:02, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::if i were to build a bot on here to do that just for me, would that be legit. (assuming it's even possible.) cedave ( _buildpage) 22:15, 16 January 2008 (EST) :::Gcard won't even let DE run a bot. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:19, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::::Laaaame. I guess I'll just avoid the RC whenever I see your sprees. Lol.. cedave ( _buildpage) 22:21, 16 January 2008 (EST) ohio I was looking at the admin page, and saw you are from NE ohio. So am I! Just thought you'd like to know. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 16:31, 18 January 2008 (EST) Now I'm looking at your userpage (I'm a stalker, jk) and I think I might have known you on Runescape. Maybe not, but still, I faintly remember someone named wizardboy, so maybe I did. Oh well. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 21:58, 19 January 2008 (EST) Yea Damn, you beat me in both, haha. Nice job. Do you know where you're going to college? I'm assuming you're a senior. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 12:25, 20 January 2008 (EST) :Not sure yet. I've applied to CWRU, Harvey Mudd, Lehigh, RIT, was already accepted to Rose-Hulman, and am almost done with my app to Digipen. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:26, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::I almost applied to CWRU, but then decided it was best not to try and go somewhere where I would be in debt up to my ears. Baldwin-Wallace, Malone, and Cincinnati for me. What's your GPA like? Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 12:29, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::Not stellar thanks mostly to art history >.< but my cumulative GPA through last year was around 3.5ish. This year I'm doing better (straight A's first quarter, mostly A's with 1-2 B's second quarter). ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:34, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::::You sound more and more like me. I have like a 3.7, mostly because I screwed off in the college classes I took, though it is nice to have most of my first year already done for free. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 12:35, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::::I am 18 and live in the US. I've played Guild Wars for a little over two years. I think I was a month and a half after the release. I don't play a insane amount, but I do play a lot. I'm mostly a PvE kind of guy, though I never seem to have any money to buy the stuff I need to farm to get the money I want. I'm a senior in high school. I run cross country and track, and have started the Ultimate Frisbee club at my school. I like helping people, so if you ever need help in game or out, just say something. :::::Ok, now make that say "17" and "a little under two years", then add an "I used to" before "I run cross country and track" and change "started" to "my friend started", and that's me. Creepy :O ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:39, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Wow. That's really creepy, haha. You never happened to date a girl named Katie, did you? Cause that would be really weird. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 12:42, 20 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Nope. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:43, 20 January 2008 (EST) (RI) Good, cause I don't think I could have handled that. Last one that would be really weird, do you live in Stark County? Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 12:47, 20 January 2008 (EST) :Geauga. The place named after a mispronunciation of the Indian word for "Raccoon" :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:48, 20 January 2008 (EST) ::haha, ok, all is well now. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Bluemilkman ( ) }. haha, oops. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 13:04, 20 January 2008 (EST) CGPA is all that matters, and a lot of the time they ignore things like PE and whatnot. Go for Harvey Mudd if it interests you; I considered applying there but it was too far from home (my mom didn't like that... but that's a different story). It's a really good school, though, if you don't have anything tying you to home. Both my parents went to RIT, though, and I've heard a lot of really nice things about it, so if that appeals, keep that option open. -- Armond Warblade 16:11, 20 January 2008 (EST) :I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who's heard of Harvey Mudd. I tell people where I live that I'm thinking of applying there next year and all I get is blank stares. :/ Lord Belar 14:03, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::I got that too. :/ Any of the other four colleges in that clump, though? "Oh, yeah! I know that one!" "..." -- Armond Warblade 14:57, 21 January 2008 (EST) Liar I see you have my social security number listed as yours. Pls remove to protect my identity. ty.Bob fregman 16:31, 20 January 2008 (EST) :lol :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:32, 20 January 2008 (EST) Grats ^ -- Armond Warblade 13:26, 21 January 2008 (EST) LoL @ WoW xD xD xD xD.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:32, 22 January 2008 (EST) Firefox Get it.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:10, 23 January 2008 (EST) :^wut he said--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:10, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::Now. Lord Belar 19:11, 23 January 2008 (EST) NINJA WIZARD WTF, I just talked to the guy about it. You stupid NINJA!! --20pxGuildof 20:08, 24 January 2008 (EST) :RC is ftw ^_^ '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:14, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::RR > RC for me. Anyway, please don't kill me with 2 fingers or stuff like that. --20pxGuildof 21:04, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::I only need one finger. The telekinesis helps. '''¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:13, 24 January 2008 (EST) Brainteaser Thanks for fixing that, I didn't even notice it was missing. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 21:59, 24 January 2008 (EST) :No problem ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:01, 24 January 2008 (EST) ffs so I downloaded your friggin game and I go in the wilderness and go in the first cave I see (north-eastern). I run around and I see some wierd lady in a cave so I manage to get in there, takes forever and a half though. Turns out she's some random person holding some random person called Montana, and then I manage to kill her after like 5 minutes of swinging, then it opens up and some portal opens and I go back to beginning and nothing has changed. Then I peek through the data files and it turns out I was supposed to go west to the monastery :/ I'm not touching that game again :p -- Nova -- ( ) 17:42, 25 January 2008 (EST) :Yeah, you're right. Last time I counted, there were only NINE THOUSAND PEOPLE TELLING YOU TO GO TO THE MONASTERY. Obviously not enough to be noticeable. :p -- Armond Warblade 17:45, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::(attempting to respond from my wii, forgive any typos :P) That cave? Is final dungeon-type-thing. And I made that at a camp, so it's kinda an inside joke. But I agree that the maze was a little tough. You did manage to beat it, though. ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:43, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::Hey, I knew I had to go to the monastary, but I didn't know which cave - there were four. So I started in the closest one and ended up beating the game early. -- Nova -- ( ) 21:40, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::::What is this that you're talking about? (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 21:43, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::::The game on Wizardboy's userpage. Also, I just lost the game. --71.229 21:44, 25 January 2008 (EST) I'm playing it right now. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 22:44, 25 January 2008 (EST) :I'm pretty sure the emperor just called me a n00b. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 22:49, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::Yea, he probably did :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:55, 26 January 2008 (EST) How many swings does it take to kill a monk? -- Nova -- ( ) 08:38, 27 January 2008 (EST) :A lot. Somewhere around 10 billion, I believe ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 11:48, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::Whatever. It was ten thousand. :p -- Nova -- ( ) 19:54, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::Man, I`ma go into the monster data files and drop all hit points to one. Then ima go make the npcs say funny stuff. Then.. -- Nova -- ( ) 19:55, 27 January 2008 (EST) StarCraft Boardgame get it ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:21, 25 January 2008 (EST) :Alright, now I just gotta scrounge up the 65ish bucks :P And then I'd need ''time to play it >.> What with school + PvX + Advance Wars + Fire Emblem + Guild Wars... ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:56, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::Is the new advance wars out yet, or are you still playing Duel Strike? Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 21:30, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::Day of Ruin ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:33, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::I'll get it when I get the last 40 or so medals in Duel Strike. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 21:37, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::::What, you mean you don't have them already? o_O You should get Day of Ruin ASAP. Because it's awesome. And there are flowers that kill people. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 11:58, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::When I get money I plan on it. Right now, I'm buying a guitar, I don't have a job, and I've spent over 150 hours on Duel Strike, so I'm getting all the medals. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 13:03, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::SUPERRRRR SMASHHHHHHHH BROSSSSSSSSSSS BRAWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:28, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::::UH-OHS I ONLY HAS 11 DAYS TO BEAT ADVANCE WARS BEFORE BRAWL COMES OUT!!!!!!! ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:44, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::March 9th now I believe. /sad Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 22:25, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Hmm. It appears the countdown on my google homepage is terribly wrong. Oh well, it's not like I don't have things to keep me busy (fire emblem + guild wars + PvX + advance wars + senior project) :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:29, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::They changed it not too long ago, so that would probably be why it's wrong. http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/index.html is how you can find out all the new info about the game, and updates on when it will finally come out. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 22:49, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::ffs i r a europian so i have to w8 from wut iv heared till May for SSBB, QQ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:10, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::It came out in Japan today >:( ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:29, 31 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::yeah and they think i can w8 till may...srsly wut teh fack... thats around 3 months w8ing...srsly... ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 04:24, 1 February 2008 (EST) Deletion Hi, I notice you have been making many deletes. Build:D/any_Pure_Dervish_Runner has had no edits since December, but i dont know how to mark it for deletion or if that is needed. thanks for your time if you read this. and has anyone that may read this noticed that we can't view builds by proffession properly anymore? Invincible Rogue 21:52, 28 January 2008 (EST) :Place at the top of the page. And I had thought the builds by profession thing was fixed. However, if you go to , select the 'Build:' namespace from the drop-down menu, and type in the profession abbreviation (W for warriors, A for assassins, and whatnot) you want, it will show you all the builds for that profession. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:02, 28 January 2008 (EST) Spree C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:39, 29 January 2008 (EST) :I've been done with all 11 of the grace expired builds for over two minutes, skakid. That's like trying to interrupt Aegis two seconds after it finishes casting. In other words, fail :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:43, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::Heh, I hit save page like 2 minutes before I posted that =P — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:44, 29 January 2008 (EST) :::Right, sure... Sure you don't mean after? -- Armond Warblade 00:34, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::"Wizardboy777 is using Berserk!" -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:20, 30 January 2008 (EST) HOLY SHIT (diff) (hist) . . N PvXwiki:BM Vetting‎; 20:34 . . (+3,652) . . Wizardboy777 (Talk | contribs | block) (Let the questions, QQing, edit conflicts, accusations of elitism, requests to clarify, and (hopefully) constructive discussion begin.) YOU UNDID MINOR EDIT -- Armond Warblade 23:29, 30 January 2008 (EST) :XD ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:29, 31 January 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3ADefiant_Elements&diff=394576&oldid=394315 Learn to freaking spacebar. -- Armond Warblade 23:06, 1 February 2008 (EST) HI on the Splinter/Barrage revert you got a point yes it has been ysed for years so no point in "inventing" it again i say; For the Mo/D revert (colossal farm) i personally can prove that you are wrong, i have farmed all my colossals with my 55 Mo/D with no points in mending and no hands. Mystic Regen+all the other ench on the monk give approx +18 regen pipes, so no need for mending. If you want i can show you how its done ingame! SuperMario 21:17, 4 February 2008 (EST) :Mending/Healing Breeze is used to free up your secondary. Shield of Absorption is good too. --71.229 21:20, 4 February 2008 (EST) :Scratch that, I'm retarded. --71.229 21:28, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::agree 100% ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:40, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::no u ): --71.229 21:45, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::agent 71.229...no u ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:49, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::Burning + Bleeding + Reaper's Mark = 14 degen, which would leave you with only 4 regen, and only 1 while SoA is down. Which means that you have 55 health, recover 2 health a second, and are getting attacked by 6+ enemies. Even if they only hit once every two seconds, they'd kill you with just two attacks each. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:57, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::And with the splinter barrage, if you think it's a dupe, point that out on the talk page. Whether or not it's a dupe shouldn't affect your rating. You pointed out in your rating that it had been used since factions came out, and my point was that, if it's been used that much, there's obviously a reason for that (i.e. - it's good). ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:00, 4 February 2008 (EST) Look what I found :P http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=delete&user=&page=Main+Page - The second page deleted in the history of PvX ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:56, 6 February 2008 (EST) http://www.penny-arcade.com/comic/2004/03/19 Here's that thing I told you about. While not exactly about guild wars, it's still completely applicable :P Dejh 15:11, 8 February 2008 (EST) HELP! hi wizard its me again the one that needs help about everything if u can help reply to my talkpage! click this---> [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] 18:03, 9 February 2008 (EST) : okay wizard change it my build Andrex's Blood to Angorodon's Blood please [[User:Master of Water|'Master of Water']] 16:14, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::iv moved the build for u --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:23, 10 February 2008 (EST) I'm coming for you Yeah that's right, 10 behind! --20pxGuildof 17:12, 10 February 2008 (EST) :Yea, but I have almost 4000 more deletions than you :P and I could just go around deleting all your contribs XD ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:26, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::Well maybe I should be able to delete (where's my RfA?). You totally know I wouldn't abuse the power... much. --20pxGuildof 17:35, 11 February 2008 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bluemilkman/Random_Thoughts Discuss. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 22:48, 10 February 2008 (EST) :Once I finish my spree ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:53, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::You haven't discussed it yet. haha. Bluemilkman/Talk To Me 20:01, 11 February 2008 (EST) :::Hey, it took you four and a half months to get back from running :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:33, 11 February 2008 (EST) Wizardboy's Favorite Skill Tonight of Death Amirite? --Wyvern 22:51, 10 February 2008 (EST) :of Death :Close :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:53, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::And in two weeks, it'll be Assassin's Promise :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:54, 11 February 2008 (EST) ohai - Rhysrazputin 16:23, 12 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User%3AWizardboy777&diff=408441&oldid=408432 Win again :) You should probably get some more sleep though, it's like 11:40 in the middle of the week O.o Dejh 23:45, 13 February 2008 (EST) Support webs are ugh. But I wanna play through FE8 again and actually beat it on hard mode before I play through FE9 for save data to transfer to 10. But so many characters to support with... x.x -- Armond Warblade 02:40, 14 February 2008 (EST) :You trying for 100% support, or just getting the party you use good bonuses? 100% is easier there than in 7 or 9(gogo tower of valni), but it still takes a really long time :\ If you just want good party bonuses you shouldn't have too much trouble though. And hard mode on FE8 adds like a whole 5 enemies to the whole game, at least on ephraim's story :P Same with FE9 really, but the last mission is a pain (running from someone with 10 movement and overpowered ranged weapons because you didn't think they would chase you=ouch) O_O Dejh 15:13, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::Good party bonuses, though I do plan to do the valni trick as soon as it's available and I remember how >.> At this point, though, I'm seriously considering just saying the hell with it and going for whoever I want... I figure my guys are strong enough as they are, but I'm on hard mode and planning for the ruins, so... -- Armond Warblade 17:07, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::Guide to clearing ruins: 1)get ross 2)get ross to a level 20 berserker(duh) 3)get moneys 4)max all his stats with help from secret shops and the silver card 5)solo the whole place and laugh about how overpowered berserkers are ^_^ Well, I may have exaggerated a bit but it's still a fun tactic. I'd only advise getting all the conversations in the tower if you have alot of time to kill. It takes, in my experience, about half an hour on average to get to an A support rank (plus or minus alot, some take up to an hour or more, like 80+ turns PER SUPPORT LEVEL). If you still want to, you do it by just finishing the campaign without getting any support bonuses. Pick 4 A rank supports you want, bring those 8 ppl, then clear the first level except the boss then get support convos. Then kill boss or retreat or whatever. Don't continue to the next level, just do the first level 3 times, it's faster. Don't save any of the times. After you get your four A supports, restart from the save. You won't have the convos on the charachters, but they will be logged in the extras. And there's, I believe, 100 A rank support bonuses in the game, so even though you can get the 4 at a time it takes quite a while of spamming end turn :\ And before anyone asks, yes I do have a life. It just happens to be electronic ^_^ Dejh 17:24, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::::It's my third play through. Super Journeyman much? ::::Me, I just let Cormag clear it all... -- Armond Warblade 18:11, 14 February 2008 (EST) You win a prize for the person that uses checkuser most![[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 20:18, 14 February 2008 (EST) :Link doesn't work... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 20:39, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::Was supposed to go here and open it up. It works for my computer.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 20:43, 14 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Wizardboy777&curid=12562&diff=409477&oldid=408441 No SHIT. I NEVER would have guessed that. -- Armond Warblade 23:26, 14 February 2008 (EST) Archive Do it. --20pxGuildof 11:56, 16 February 2008 (EST) :Archives are for losers. Hence why I have one. :P Lord Belar 00:01, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::Admins=losers :O --20pxGuildof 07:49, 17 February 2008 (EST) Build talk:D/A Zealous Striker Could you restore the content for me? Under User:Shogunshen/Zealous Vow would be good. You'll end up having to delete it, because I just need a paragraph from it for use here. Thank you. -Shen 18:49, 17 February 2008 (EST) :Done. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777'''(sysop) 20:15, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::Got what I needed, you can delete it. Appreciated. -Shen 20:21, 17 February 2008 (EST)